badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon
In the year 853, a small blue dragon hatched from an egg in a forest. Back then, the little dragon could not fly yet, but had hate for the human race and their foolishness. So, it started attacking humans. The way it did that was by biting them. Its teeth did painful bites, but nothing to worry about. 10 years after the dragon was born, in 863, it was still too small to even count as a dragon. It was the size of a small dog, and still was not able to fly. It continued to annoy the humans even more by stealing and eating the chickens’ eggs and kidnapped and devoured baby pigs. 50 years later, in 922, it was now the size of a large horse and started attacking adult pigs, baby cows and young horses. It was still unable to fly, but could now spew small blue flames from its mouth. It was now able to kill humans. It killed one each day, but soon tought it wasn’t enough. In 953, a century after its birth, it could now fly and breathe enough fire for a campfire. It now killed an average of 3 to 5 people per day and was now the size of a small house. 500 years passed and in 1453, it was now measured a colossal 200 feet long and killed 100 people per day. 39 years later, in 1492, the dragon followed from the skies a ship. Aboard the ship was Christopher Columbus. He « dicovered » (there were already people there) America, and the dragon noticed all the new delicious people to eat. It ate and ate and ate so much, devouring bears, moose and eveything it saw. At one point, there were almost no people left to eat, so it went to the North and found the Rocky Mountains. It was the year 1692, the dragon was 839 years old, almost 500 feet long and Christopher Columbus was long dead. The Rocky Mountains would be the perfect place to spend the rest of its eternal life. There was a lot to eat over there. For 200 years, it stayed there, eating 1,000 people per day, and killing time by sleeping and looking at the pathetic humans trying their best with technology. In 1940, the dragon discovered that a lot of people went missing. He heard about World War II and a guy named Hitler. So he flew back to its original home, the Old World, after almost 5 centuries in North America. He witnessed World War II from the skies and saw that he was right all along; humans are heartless creatures that deserve to be destroyed. So, to protect the planet, he killed 100,000,000 people in one decade, and thought to himself: -I should keep killing humans. That way, in less that a century, i would have killed all the people on earth and saved my mother, Mother Nature, from her creations. I shall then be a good ruler for all the critters on this earth, i might eat some, sure, but no more species will become extinct. So it kept doing that. In 2009, the dragon was now 1146 years old, was the size of the Empire State Building, and still did not manage to end the human race. All the countries in the world decided to make an ultra-weapon to kill the dragon. The weapon was a nuke capable of destroying a city the size of New York. They built the nuke and dropped it on the dragon (who was resting on Mount Everest) in 2019. The dragon survived with only a minor scratch. As it laughed, 1,000 more nukes arrived crashing into the dragon. The dragon flew away, but the humans were prepared for this and hid nukes all around the world. They kept crashing into the dragon as it flew, blood, scales and flesh falling on the ground. The dragon flew thousands of kilometers and was finally killed when it flew above the Pacific Ocean. It fell from the sky into the dark waters of the Mariana Trench. As it sank, it said: -I am sorry, mother ! I failed you ! These creations of yours, they’re little parasites that won’t die ! I am sorry, very sorry, but you, I, and all the other species on earth are doomed. Doomed ! The dragon sank to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. It died March 8, 2019, at 1156 years old. Category:Monster